


Your Pleasure is Mine

by CrimsonQuills



Category: Robots - Isaac Asimov
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/CrimsonQuills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, the decontamination facility is out of order. Baley and Daneel must improvise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Pleasure is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/gifts).



> It's been awhile since I read the Robots novels (I mostly read the short stories), so there might be some inconsistencies with canon here. I did skim them to refresh my memory, but it's so easy to miss things when skimming! Please forgive any hiccups.

When Baley arrived at the spaceport he found there was barely time for the muscles of his neck and shoulders to release their tension--from his conversation with Giskard, not from being Outside, he'd been just fine hadn't he--before they racheted up again.

Daneel was having an argument.

It was a very polite argument, of course, but Baley could see how frozen Daneel's expression was, and that said more to him than even the slightly flushed face of the human with whom Daneel was arguing. Off to one side stood a robot, twitching slightly, and Baley knew that the human had been summoned when Daneel's objections had put the robot into distress. A heavy feeling crept into Baley's stomach, then; Daneel was usually much more considerate of his fellows than that, unless a human's safety was in question.

Baley pulled his shoulders back and lengthened his stride, gaining a step or two on his robot escort. As soon as he was reasonably close enough, he pinned the human official with a glare. "What seems to be the problem?" Baley asked sharply. He came to a stop next to Daneel, close enough to touch, though he didn't.

"As I was informing R. Daneel," the official said, and Baley's eyebrows went up at the un-Auroran use of the 'R', "our decontamination rooms are not currently operational." He put his nose in the air when he looked at Baley. "We rarely have use for them."

That wasn't likely. They wouldn't have the decom rooms if they didn't need them for more than just filthy Earthers; it wasn't like they'd ever expected to have one visit. But Baley was feeling drained, after two very long days, and he didn't feel like making a scene. He'd take the high road, and this minor Auroran bureaucrat could shove his sense of Spacer superiority. "I suppose I'll have to wait," Baley said mildly.

"We can't wait, Partner Elijah," Daneel said, hesitation audible in his voice. "After the ship which departs in three hours, there is not another approaching Earth for twelve days."

Baley grimaced. They really _couldn't_ stay that long. Even another day or two would be far overstaying his welcome, if it were tolerated at all. "I can't board without being decontaminated," he said flatly, wishing it were a question. "Even though I can't possibly have picked up anything new since I went through the procedure on the way here two days ago."

"Your body is all the breeding ground a new infection needs," the official said.

Baley gritted his teeth but said nothing. It was true. "I assume you've proposed a solution." The unavailability of the decom alone wouldn't be enough to make Daneel go stiff like that.

"It is the apparatus which is," Daneel paused, eyes resting briefly on the official, "unavailable, Partner Elijah. The necessary solutions are in stock. Mr. Sanlare has suggested decontamination proceed manually."

"Manually?" Baley blanched. Someone…some _man_ …meant to touch…!

The Auroran official, Mr. Sanlare, smirked.

Baley's fist was clenched and half raised before he realized it, and if Daneel hadn't touched him, lightly, on the arm he might have socked Sanlare anyway. But Daneel did touch him, and Baley restrained himself. Wouldn't it have been a nice bit of work to have undone everything he'd spent two exhausting days here for!

"And who do you expect to carry out this manual decontamination?" Baley asked sharply.

"We can spare a robot or two for the purpose."

Baley couldn't help but cringe. He couldn't, he just couldn't let a stranger do that, it wasn't done, you didn't _look_ , never mind touch! Maybe two days ago, maybe even a few hours ago, he could have pretended a robot was a piece of furniture and got through the decom on stubbornness and pride. But not now. Not after prying so deeply into Gloria's life with Jander. Not after his conversation with Giskard. Not after these days with Daneel.

Oh, didn't Mr. Sanlare look pleased with himself. Baley would bet his C-7 status that the decom apparatus wasn't broken at all, and the cast of Daneel's face told him that his partner wasn't fooled either. Spacers and their petty revenge.

"Considering the man in charge, I don't trust your robots to be given proper instruction," Baley blustered. Would the man back down? Surely he wanted them gone more than he wanted Baley humiliated. But pride, oh, Spacers had more than their share of pride.

"Partner Elijah." There was something in Daneel's voice that prompted Baley to turn, full on, rather than just glance over. Daneel's blue eyes were steady and familiar and Baley thought, I'm glad he's coming with me a little further. "Would you trust me? I am fully capable of conducting the decontamination."

What was he supposed to say to that? Of course he trusted Daneel, but that didn't mean he wanted…but he couldn't say _no_. He couldn't hurt Daneel like that, nevermind that Daneel wouldn't never admit it hurt, would probably never admit that he could feel hurt at all. If he could feel pleasure at Baley's company, then he could feel hurt by being rebuffed. So Baley forced the words out of a mouth gone dry. "Of course I trust you."

Daneel nodded slightly, and Baley wondered if he'd imagined something like relief in his expression.

Mr. Sanlare instructed the robot--well, the other robot--to show them to the decontamination room and made a hasty, though most likely triumphant, retreat. The thought pulled Baley's lips into a scowl.

"I am sorry you are being discomfited, Partner Elijah," Daneel said, seeing the scowl. "If--"

Baley waved a hand. "I just hate it when they win." He didn't explain further. Daneel didn't ask him to.

The decom room was stark white. Normally--how has he done this often enough for it to become normal?--there was nothing in there but him and the seat where…well, he tried not to think about that. The times he'd done this before, a tingling electric field had washed over him, and he'd been sprayed with a stinging solution, and blasted with hot air, and then he'd sit on the seat--

But today the room also contained a basin full of some liquid that shone a faint green, a rough sponge, and a long, narrow probe. Baley flushed and jerked his eyes away, staring at the blank wall, his body rigid as the door slid shut behind them with a soft _huff_ of air.

"Remove your clothes, please," Daneel said evenly, from behind him.

Baley spun around to face him and snapped, "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Daneel said, tilted his head a little, his expression impassive.

"Be impersonal." Baley almost said 'robotic', but bit the word back. "I couldn't do this with anyone but you. _Be you_."

Daneel's expression warmed. "Of course, Partner Elijah." A moment passed. "I am sorry, but you must still disrobe."

"Oh!" Baley flushed. "Of course." He dropped his gaze. He couldn't look at another person for this, not even Daneel. His hands fumbled at the fastenings on the Auroran garment. Slender fingers suddenly joined his own, opening the seals of the shirt smoothly. "Daneel--"

"It's alright, Partner Elijah," Daneel said soothingly. He drew the shirt away from Baley's body. Their hands went together to the waistband of the pants and Baley closed his eyes.

It's alright, Baley told himself. Daneel would never let you be hurt. Never. He couldn't.

His pants slid down his legs, pooling around his ankles for a moment before Baley toed out of his shoes. He took a breath and opened his eyes to see Daneel kneeling. "Daneel," Baley said, feeling a sudden rush of guilt, "you don't have to do this."

Daneel removed his socks, Baley steadying himself with a hand on Daneel's shoulder as he lifted his feet in turn, before he answered. "I want to." He gathered Baley's clothes and took them to a disposal hatch in the wall.

Want to, or need to? He knew Baley would feel humiliated--more humiliated--with anyone else. Was that enough to trigger the First Law? Baley couldn't bring himself to ask; he didn't actually want Daneel to leave.

When Daneel returned, he brought the sponge and cleaning solution. "Close your eyes," he instructed. Baley obeyed and started slightly when a stream of the solution struck the top of his head, pouring down over the curves of his scalp, splashing on his shoulders, and trickling down his chest before the stream stopped. His skin prickled, nipples tightening from the cool liquid against his skin, and he flushed.

Daneel said nothing, only slid his hands into Baley's hair and began massaging the solution over his scalp firmly. The solution evaporated quickly, not meant to be washed off, and Daneel's fingers felt twice as warm in contrast. He finished with Baley's scalp, but instead of moving on he began stroking the pads of his fingers over Baley's forehead, cheeks, eyelids…

An involuntary warmth curled up in the pit of Baley's stomach. That wasn't a clinical touch. But he'd told Daneel not to be clinical, hadn't he? Ordered him, even.

Daneel's hands left him and Baley's eyes opened; the robot was immersing the sponge in the decom solution. As Baley watched, Daneel squeezed out the excess and turned back to his task. The sponge was rough against the skin of Baley's throat and shoulders, but for all that the firm, intent circles that Daneel rubbed into his skin sent a rush of embarrassed--surely embarrassed--heat through his body.

Baley cleared his throat abruptly. "Daneel."

"Yes, Elijah?"

Baley's thought was derailed. "You don't usually call me that. Just Elijah."

"Is it unwelcome?" Daneel continued with the sponge, scrubbed carefully down over Baley's shoulders and upper chest. He touched Baley's arm and it took a moment for Baley to realize he needed to raise it, to let Daneel get at his armpit. He suppressed an odd surge of shame, somehow feeling more exposed than by dropping his pants.

But Daneel had asked him a question. "No, it's not unwelcome." It was nice, actually. Suddenly, Baley wondered-- "I like it," he said aloud, looking right at Daneel instead of staring at the wall.

Maybe he imagined it, but Baley thought he was good enough at reading Daneel by now that the slight relaxation, the tiniest suggestion of a smile. Satisfaction surged through Baley; he was getting better at this all the time, at understanding robots, understanding Daneel in particular.

The sponge passed firmly over Baley's nipple and that satisfaction clashed suddenly with involuntary wash of heat and got all tangled together and, to his horror, Baley realized he was getting hard. He clamped his eyes shut, as if that would make it go away.

"Don't be ashamed, Elijah," Daneel said, his voice steady. Always steady. "Your comfort…pleases me."

"You can't help it," Baley choked out. The First Law.

"Neither can you," Daneel countered, rubbing the sponge over Baley's belly now, the sweep of it unceasing, unrelenting. His other hand came to rest of Baley's hip, though he surely didn't need to balance.

Baley felt dizzy; maybe _he_ needed that steadying hand. "Lower," he rasped, and the order was obeyed swiftly, no hesitation at all. The rough caress of the sponge over Baley's rigid cock, the cool prickle of the decom solution, tore a moan from Baley's throat.

"Let me take care of you," Daneel said, and God, that sounded just like eagerness, exactly like it. Baley suppressed a hysterical giggle--if it walked like a duck and talked like a duck, right? He opened his eyes and could only gasp at the sight of Daneel kneeling before him once again. Baley's hands came to rest on Daneel's shoulders without him quite intending it, clutching at the steadiness of him as he swept the sponge over Baley's length again and again.

Then Daneel pressed it back, over his balls, and leaned down, and Baley cried out because Daneel's mouth was as warm and wet as he could have wished, if he'd ever wished for this. He bucked his hips helplessly and cried out when he simply slid deep into Daneel's throat, no resistance at all. Still the sponge caressed him, and Daneel's tongue was moving, and Baley didn't even have to hold him, because Daneel would stay there as long as it pleased Baley. He groaned and thrust into Daneel's mouth, letting go, really letting go, because it was like he couldn't do anything wrong here, nothing at all. He came far sooner than he expected and went limp, but that was okay, because Daneel caught him easily and lowered him down to rest on the floor.

"We must finish the decontamination," Daneel said quietly.

"Right, right." Baley hardly cared, through the post-coital lassitude. He lay still and relaxed, letting Daneel scrub down his lower body, and rolled over without protest so that Daneel could get at his back. It seemed to go more slowly, and by the end Baley could feel his energy start to return. "Almost done?" he asked, his head resting on his folded arms, as the sponge left his skin.

"Almost," Daneel confirmed. A moment later his slender hands parted the cheeks of Baley's ass.

Baley's head jerked up, his body tensing. "Daneel!"

"We must finish, Elijah," Daneel said, almost apologetically, his hands not leaving Baley's ass, and Baley flushed to remember the seat and the long probe laid out in its place.

"Must we?" Baley asked weakly.

"We must."

"But…" Baley almost didn't say it. It would only make this more difficult for Daneel. "It hurts." It always took him some time to steel himself to take the seat normally, knowing the sudden invasion to come.

Daneel though for a moment. "Perhaps I could help you relax, so as to receive the probe more easily."

Baley flushed in shame at the words. He forced out a question. "How?"

"May I demonstrate?"

Baley buried his face in his crossed arms. "Yes." He thought he'd braced himself for anything, but the hot, wet touch at his hole made his whole body jerk in shock.

"Are you well, Elijah?" Daneel's breath wash warmly over the cheeks of his ass.

"You-- Your mouth--" Baley stuttered.

"Yes. It will make it easier." That was all he said before his mouth was on Baley again, flickering touches of his tongue, oh God, that was his tongue! Baley whimpered, but Daneel was unrelenting, laving Baley again and again with whatever it was that made his mouth naturally moist the way a human's would be, until Baley was shamefully slick down there.

But that wasn't enough for Daneel. He _pushed_ , and his tongue slipped inside Baley. Baley sobbed, as much at the rush of pleasure as at the invasion. Daneel was relentless, licking inside him, slicking him up as much as he could inside as well as out. Baley trembled beneath him, but he only truly tensed up when Daneel finally moved away, knowing what was next.

"Relax," Daneel said, one hand rubbing at the knots of tension in Baley's lower back. "It will be much easier now. You won't be hurt."

If Daneel said so, it must be true. Baley struggled to relax, his muscles finally unlocking with the help of Daneel's fingers, lightly massaging. The moment the tension eased out of him Daneel's hands moved, and then there was a cool, blunt pressure against his anus, and the probe slid into him. Baley gasped, his body jerking a little, but in this position that just pressed it deeper.

It _didn't_ hurt.

Despite his faith in Daneel, Baley was a little stunned at that. It didn't hurt at all, he just felt full. And hot. The muscles, stretched a little, definitely burned a little, but that wasn't pain. Baley found himself panting as Daneel pressed the probe deeper inside of him and God, was he getting hard again? Not pain _at all_.

"Daneel," Baley whimpered helplessly.

"Relax," Daneel murmured. He withdrew the probe, and that couldn't be enough, it took much longer before, but then Daneel pushed it deep inside him again and Baley groaned and oh, they weren't done yet, were they? Not at all.

The probe slid into him again and again and Baley shivered and gasped at the hot stretch and glide of it. He was entirely hard again, aching at coming back to full again so quickly. Daneel shifted the angle of the probe, though Baley wasn't sure why, it was large enough to clean him thoroughly already, but--

Pleasure exploded over Baley's nerves and he cried out, bucking up into the hard invasion, suddenly hungry for it in a way he never, ever had been before. Daneel's voice cut through the haze in his brain, two simple words, "Yes, Elijah," and Baley whimpered. Daneel pressed the probe in again, just the same way, and Baley couldn't help but thrust his hips, fucking himself on it.

Tension wound him tighter and tighter, his cock aching against his belly, his ass aching and burning and it was so good, but he needed so much. "More," he gasped out, "make me come." And because he'd asked, because he'd ordered, Daneel's motions became suddenly that much more focused, and his hand curled around Baley's cock, stroking it firmly. Baley came apart almost at once, his orgasm wringing him out and leaving him limp and exhausted.

He'd sweated enough that Daneel had to bathe him all over again after that, but it seemed to go faster and easier this time. Baley relaxed and let Daneel move him as he needed to. When it was done, Baley's skin felt clean and cool, refreshed even, and for a moment he lay still, eyes closed, almost afraid to look at Daneel.

When he finally brought himself to open his eyes, he discovered that, rather than standing over him to wait, Daneel had laid down next to him. His expressed was more pleased than Baley had ever seen it before. Warmth washed through Baley and he smiled. "Thank you."

Daneel smiled back. "It was my pleasure, Elijah."

~End~


End file.
